Blind Love
by Jaderat1993
Summary: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura's thrown into a depression. Without even knowing Sakura's screaming, tatooing herself, and becoming more and more like the freak of the school. Why did Sasuke have to leave? Will Sakura's depression ever end?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's P.O.V. (Point of view)**

"Hey Sakura." Ino said walking out of her flower shop.

"Hey Ino." I said.

"Did Sasuke ask you yet?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a NO." Ino grinned. "Everyone knows that Sasuke's going to ask ME."

"He-He hasn't asked anyone yet!!"

"Oh please. I'm going to the prom with Sasuke. And tell me you don't disagree…" I made a face and turned into doors of the high school.

"Hello students. At 1:30 Pm today, the principle will be having a couple announcements including something about prom night." The class cheered. After class, I noticed a green sheet on the bulletin board of white papers. I looked at it. 'Do You Have A Date To The Prom??' It said. I sighed and kept walking.

"SAKURA-CCCHHHHAAAAANNN!!" _Oh boy_… I thought as I turned around.

"Hey… Naruto." I said.

"Uhm… Can I walk with you to gym?" Oh yeah. We're in gym together…

"Sure…"

"So."

"Hm?"

"Do you… Uhm…" Blush "Do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

"Um…… I don't know, Naruto… I'm sort of waiting to-"

"Have Sasuke ask you? He's not going. He has something "Important" to do." Naruto shrugged and held the gym door open for me.

"Thanks." I murmured and he made a wide smiled. I sighed and shook my head. Oh yeah. Today's… Track and the girl's including Ino at Temari's house for a sleepover.

**Temari's house**

"So Hinata. Who's YOUR date?" Temari asked.

"Umm… Kiba… Kiba-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"REALLY?? Kiba asked you??" Tenten smiled.

"Who asked YOU Sakura?" Ino smirked.

"N… Naruto…" I mumbled.

"You turned him down right?" Ino grinned._ WHAT THE HELL INO?? YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME??_

"I said that I wasn't sure." I stated.

"Oh." Temari said.

"Well, I know Sasuke's going to-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP INO!! Sasuke's not going to the prom!! Stupid!!" I shouted blurting it out.

"How do YOU know?" Ino shouted back.

"Naruto told me." I said.

"He probably just said that so you'd go out with him!" Ino shrugged.

"He wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed.

"You don't know-"

"Tenten!! Who… Who are you going with?" Hinata interrupted. Nice timing Hinata.

"Uhh…… Uhm…." Tenten blushed.

"Come on, Tenten. We all said." Temari insisted.

"You didn't!!" I laughed pointing out. Temari blushed.

"I'm going with Shikamaru." Temari admitted.

"Of coarse." Ino murmured.

"And you, Tenten?" Temari asked.

"Neji…" Tenten mumbled.

"Oooohh… The Hyuga Prodigy!! Nice!!" Temari slapped Tenten's hand.

"Not really… Cuz we're not exactly going to the prom…"

"Huh? Then we're you going?"

"Well… His house."

"Why??" I asked. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Oh nothing special. Just a little studying for our final exams." Tenten smiled sheepishly and said we should all get our rest for uhh….. Tomorrow… Yeah." Tenten ran to the bathroom to get washed up for bed.

"Sigh… I bet they're going to go out and skip the dance." Ino said loudly.

"INO!!" We all whispered loudly.

"What?" Ino grinned. I rolled my eyes and went to get changed. There IS no school tomorrow.

**In Bed**

"Let's play spin the bottle truth or dare!!" Temari whispered. Then said, "Actually, let's just keep it to spin the bottle dares!"

"Okay…" We agreed.

"Hinata? What about you?" Tenten asked.

"Huh? Oh… Um… I don't really…" Hinata paused.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything bad." Temari smirked… Or that's what I think she did…

"OKAY!!" Ino nearly shouted.

"Keep it down Ino-pig!!" I hissed.

"Sorry." Ino stuck her tongue at me.

**Ino's P.O.V.**

_That… Little… I wasn't being loud!! I was being __**enthusiastic**__ gosh._

"Okay. Me first!!" I raised my hand.

"Okay." Temari nodded.

"Let's see…" I spun the bottle and it pointed to Tenten.

"Okay… I dare you to stand outside in the back yard with someone of your choice… No… With Sakura, and make bird calls!!" I smirked. I could see Sakura's face. Total disgust.

"But I just showered!" Tenten groaned and walked out of the room.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

_Damn it!! Why do I have to sit and do birdcalls with Sakura?? If the bottle kept turning for about an __**inch**__, it would have turned to Temari!!_ I sighed. _Now, we had to get passed Kankuro in the kitchen… I bet he's drunk again… _We walked into the kitchen.

"Hey ladies." Kankuro smiled.

"Hey…" I murmured and reached for the door knob to the back door.

"Hey!!" Kankuro exclaimed. I turned.

"Take a seat! Have a drink!" Kankuro held up his glass.

"We're under age." Sakura said and reached for the door knob.

"Come on!! Don't be like that."

"No. We have to-" Kankuro looked at me. "Uh…" We stood still. Just then, Kankuro's puppets grabbed us from behind and strapped us down in the chairs. I struggled to get free from Crow (Karasu) and Sakura from Black Ant (Kuroari) who wrapped it's arms around the chair locking her down as well.

"LET GO!!" Sakura shouted.

"Haha… Come on!! Let's have a drink!"

"NO!! LET US GO!!" I shouted.

"You guys are so cute trying to struggle in my puppet's death grip." Kankuro laughed.

"_Kankuro._" Kankuro's puppets froze and collapsed onto the floor as he ran from the room. Gaara walked in.

"I ain't doin' nothin'!!" Kankuro shouted from the living room. Gaara walked into the living room. We heard a thwaking sound and ran to the back door.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Do… Do you think they're alright? Kankuro's…" I stuttered.

"Oh please. Gaara just came home. Kankuro's probably running right now!!" Temari laughed. Just then, Tenten and Sakura came in.

"Sigh That was SOO close!!" Sakura sighed and grunted.

"How was it?" Ino snickered.

"Great… Kankuro caught us with his puppets and strapped us to the chairs. Gaara saved us though!!" I explained.

"Wow. That was really close then!!" Temari agreed. Ino looked pleased.

"Okay!! My turn." Tenten spun the bottle which then pointed to… Me.

"Oh…" I said as I saw the bottle stop at me.

"Haha. Don't worry Hinata! I won't do anything bad!!" Tenten smiled.

"Ok…" I said.

"Go downstairs and hug Gaara!!" Tenten smiled. I nearly fainted.

"Hinata!! Come on!" Temari urged. I sighed and got up. When I walked out, I heard them say, "Someone go check to see if she really does do it!!" I sighed and walked down the stairs. Gaara was in the kitchen making something in the microwave. I took one look and almost turned to run. I inhaled and walked up to him. He eyed me carefully before asking, "What?" I bit my lip.

"Um… Yy-you s-s-see… I…" I made it quick. I hugged him loosely and ran back up the stairs crashing into Temari who was spying on me. I ran back to the room throwing myself through the door. And fainting on my bed.

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I stayed down there for a little longer waiting to see Gaara's expression. Blank. Unmoved. He didn't really give a damn that that happened. I sighed loudly and immediately found out that that was the WRONG thing to do.

"Why did she do that, Temari?" Gaara asked, pulling something out of the microwave.

"Oh… Um… We were just playing a little game of spin the bottle truth or dare…" I said and walked back upstairs and into the room.

"So?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"What happened?!" Sakura asked sounding very excited to see what had happened.

"Nothing really. Hinata hugged him. That's it."

"And his reaction?" Tenten asked. I sighed.

"Unmoved. Totally." I sighed again.

"Hinata's out cold. Let's spin without her. I don't think she wanted to play anyways." Ino said.

"Okay…" I responded sitting back down. I spun for Hinata. Ino.

"Okay Ino." I smirked.

"Oh boy…" Sakura and Tenten smiled rolling their eyes. I knew what they were thinking: This is going to be _good_.

"I dare you to walk up to… Wait who's your date again?" I asked.

"Sasuke." Ino responded. So assure of herself.

"No!! Sasuke's going to ask me!!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah right. Over my dead body." Ino rolled her eyes.

"You find yourself attractive INO-PIG?" Sakura murmured.

"Hell yeah. Unlike… YOU." Ino challenged.

"COME ON GUYS!!" I shouted separating us from each other, knowing we were about to start a fight. A fight as in punching, smacking, and kicking.

"Damn it Temari!! Let me at her!!" Sakura strained against my hand which was pushing her shoulder back.

"Break it up guys!!" Tenten said.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

"Wow… They're really throwing a fit in there about you, Sasuke." Kiba said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't really care. I'm going home."

"Aw, come on!! You still haven't told me who you're going with, Ino or Sakura?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Don't you want to hear Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I don't-"

"See??" Kiba smiled. Sasuke growled and tackled Kiba knocking him off the branch and onto the ground.

"I. Don't. Need. To. Tell. You!!" Sasuke hissed. I looked down to make sure Kiba was alright and went back to watching the girls to see what they were doing. Just to let you know, we were sitting in the tree next to Temari's window spying on them. We dragged Sasuke and Neji along 'cuz we wanted to know who they were going to take to the prom. How troublesome to think so much… SIGH

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I walked in the crowded streets grocery shopping. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and covered my mouth. He or she pulled me into the space between two buildings. He/she pushed me against the wall and kissed me on the lips. I blinked once to see who this was but couldn't because of a blindfold.

"Do not tell. Meet me behind the school." Was all I heard whispered into my ear. I knew that voice anywhere. I ripped off the blindfold. But he was gone.

**Monday**

I walked around the corner of the school to the back. I looked around to find no one. Once again, someone blindfolded me and kissed me. This time, I enjoyed the kiss knowing who it was.

"I'll see you tomorrow at this same place." There was a wooshing sound and he was gone. I took off the blindfold to notice and "L" on it and today's date on the edge. I couldn't focus during class. The teacher called me three times before Tenten went, "Sakura! The teacher's talking to you!!"

"So what's up?" Temari asked after school was over.

"Huh?"

"You don't normally space out like that during class! It's not like you."

"Huh? I mean… oh…" I thought about our kiss again.

"See? There you go again!" Temari explained.

"Huh?" I looked at her. Temari hit her head and mumbled,

"No use."

When I got home, I took out the other blindfold he gave me. There was and "I" and yesterday's date on it. _There are six more days until the prom… _I thought. _Surely these letters have to mean something…_ I put them next to each other but like a magnet repels another magnet, the two wouldn't stay next to each other. I sighed and put them away. All that I could do was wait until tomorrow to see if my prediction is right…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tuesday **_

"_SAKURA-CCHAAAAAAANNNN!!" Someone shouted from behind me. I sighed and turned around._

"_Hey Naruto." I said._

"_Hey Sakura-chan!! Sooo…. Are you going to come to the prom with me??" Naruto asked._

"_Uhm… I'm sorry Naruto. I… have something to do that day…" __I think._

"Aww…. Really?? Or are you-" DIIIINNGGGG

"I got to go. Sorry… Bye!!" I shouted running down the hall. _Science…_ I thought as I charged down the hall. As I turned the corner I crashed into-

"S-Sakura!" And I blacked out.

**Nurses Office**

"Uhn…." I rubbed my eyes. And sat up.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked out loud looking around.

"Nurse's office." I turned to see Sasuke sitting there. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, now that you're awake and okay… There's no reason to sit around to see if you're alright." He got up and stretched.

"W…Wait!!" I suddenly shouted. Then I felt like I was set on flames. Sasuke turned.

"How did I even get here?" I asked.

"I crashed into you in the hall and you fainted from getting hit in the head so hard. So I carried you to the nurses office. Why?"

"Uhm… I was just wondering…." I said. I looked away blushing. The nurse came in and said that I would have a little bruise on my head but I was okay to go back to class. I sat up and jumped off the bed. I thanked her a ran out the door to catch up to Sasuke. I looked at my watch and figured that it was time for study hall.

"SAKURA!!" Ino shouted from down the hall. I sighed and stood there and let her run to me.

"Is it true??" She shouted in my face. "That Sasuke-kun _carried_ you to the Nurse's Office??" 

"What about it?" I asked.

"SO IT'S TRUE??" Ino shouted. By now, people in the hall were watching us.

"Look, I'm late for study hall. I'll talk to-"

"NO!! Sasuke-kun's mine!! WHY are you trying to FLIRT with him??" I ignored Ino and walked toward study hall. She grabbed my wrist.

"WHY?? WHY DID HE CARRY YOU TO THE NURSE??" I snapped my hand away and kept walking. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"ANSWER ME!!" Ino's face was filled with anger. I kept a straight face. Her arm was on my shoulder squeezing hard. I pushed her away and ran through the halls with my head down. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders.

"You shouldn't be walking with your head down you know." I looked up. That was already, two times in a row.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled. He grinned.

"How come you know where I am?" I asked looking down again.

"It's not that hard. You're leaving tracks of anger all over the place shouting, 'Who the hell does she think she is?'" Sasuke smirked. I smiled looking away.

"SAKURAAA!!" A bunch of girls (including Ino) came charging through the halls screaming.

"Heh." Sasuke grinned and picked me up in his arms. He ran through the hall and took a left into the janitor's closet. The pounding of feet thundered across getting further and further away.

"Where's the light switch?" I whispered. I heard Sasuke's hand moving across the wooden planks off the wall.

"Aargh…" Just as my eyes adjusted, Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"Are-Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"It's just a splinter." Sasuke said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. I couldn't see what it was but when I asked if he was okay again, he said that the splinter was out. I could hardly move inside the closet.

"Don't move." He whispered. He felt around the door knob and turned. _Chik… Chik…_ Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"We're locked in. The only why is for the janitor to unlock it." Sasuke murmured.

"I see… Is there anything we can use? A paperclip? Piece of metal?" I suggested looking around. Just then, my cell phone rang illuminating the room. I opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hey Ino… What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing really except for your location in the school. Or… If you're HOME…" Ino laughed. I snapped the phone shut.

"I have a paperclip from my binder…" Sasuke gave me it. I bended the sides into a long line. I stuck it into the key hole and played around with it for a couple of minutes. I sighed taking it out.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. 2:45. We had 15 minutes to get out of here before anyone finds out. _Bip… Bip…_ I looked at my phone again. My battery had only 2… Now 0 because the whole screen went black.

"Great…" I murmured. "Wait! Don't you have your phone?"

"No… I left it in my locker." He said hitting his head. I sighed.

"What now?" I asked. I lay cradled in his arms from when we dove into the closet. He saw him smile. So perfect and cool in the dark. He leaned down. Just as his lips touched mine we heard them.

"I bet they're in here!!" Ino said. I looked around frantically for a place to hide. All of a sudden, there was a loud wooshing and a dark tarp covered us. Sasuke held it down as the door opened. He peeked through a hole.

"They wouldn't be able to fit in here!!" A girl behind Ino exclaimed. When Ino and the others turned to close the door, Sasuke slid a block between the door and the wall to keep it open ad slit. We heard their footsteps getting further and further away.

"Okay…" Sasuke picked me up as we slid silently through the closet, to our lockers, out the school doors… Crowded with everyone trying to get out of the school. Sasuke walked me home. While we were walking, we saw Ino and the other girls once. We hid in some bushes. I hoped our walk would never end… But home came up the street too fast. He smiled and kissed me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I unzipped her bag while we were kissing and slid in a blind fold with the letter 'O' on it. When we finally parted. She waved while I walked away, grinning. That was the right thing to do… Wasn't it? By the time she figures out all the blindfolds… She'll be with me at the prom… I hope.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I picked up my bag and dumped all my stuff out. As I was sorting, I found another blindfold… With an 'O'. I put it next to the 'L' which stuck to it like a magnet. I sighed and put it away.

**Morning**

I opened my eyes to see a gray ceiling. I sat up but my arms were tightly tied to my sides by ropes. So were my legs. My mouth was taped shut. I looked around for something sharp but there was only a light bulb and a note:

Dear Sakura,

How was your sleep? I hope not too cold. That is "We." You're going to have to stay here for a little while… Until the day of the prom. Don't worry. Sasuke-kun will be in good hands. Just stay here and be quite. If you try to move… You might trigger one of our booby traps. You're inside our empty attic… Too bad no one goes there. It's sound proof so if you try to scream… No one will hear you.

Thank you for giving us Sasuke-kun!!

Ino and friends

_Damn that Ino!!_ I thought. I looked around. It was pretty small and empty. I chewed and the tape until my teeth hurt. Then, I heard the door knob turn and the door opened.

"Hey Sakura. You feel okay?" _Ino…_ She reached to the side of the wall and flicked the switch. It must've turned off all the booby traps because when she walked over to me, nothing happened.

"It's too bad Sasuke won't be able to find you… Therefore, when he wants to go to the prom, he'll have to take me!!" Ino laughed. She turned and I took the opportunity to roll and trip her from behind.

"Ugh!! WHY YOU-" Ino raised her hand to slap me but the tape ripped and I bit her.

"OWWW!!" Ino screamed. I untied myself and ran from the room only to get confronted by the other girls.

"I thought that might've happened… This time we'll use a cloth gag." One of the girls suggested.

"Good idea." Ino nodded. It took two girls to grab each of my arms and tie them.

"Sasuke will find out!!" I shouted before my mouth was covered again.

"Heh… No…" Ino smirked. She stuffed me inside the attic again and tied the remaining rope from my legs and arms to the one window that was on the left side of the room. I stuggled to loosen the ropes but with no success.

"It's useless Sakura. See you later." Ino led the girls out of the room. I sat there as tears started to leak out of my eyes. _There's got to be some way!! If Only I could break this glass…_ I used my head and broke the glass. My head started to spin. _OWWWW…. THAT WAS NOT SMART!!_ I rose my hands and cut the ropes with the sharp glass. After I untied myself, I rose to reach the door. _Click… Click… The door was locked._ I punched the door and the only outcome of that was bruised knuckles. I looked at the window. _No way… I don't even know how high I am. What if Ino's out there?? But… That's the only way to get out… AAARRRGHHH…. THIS IS SOO FRUSTRATING!! _I thought and grunted. I took a running start and jumped through the window. I landed on my feet which lands on top of a bush. _Good landing!!_ I thought and ran home.

"Sakura!!" My mom nearly screamed and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I got-" Then I thought, that'll be our little secret Ino. "I sleep walked to Ino's house."

"Sakura… You and your sleep walking… Remember the time when-"

"Yes mom. I walked down stairs, took out the milk and cookies and started to eat them. I know."

"And I was like-"

"Mom!! I need to get to school! Can you write me a note? Telling about a dentist or something!!"

"Ok, ok." I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag which nearly flew out of my hand from being empties of my unnecessary stuff such as my rain coat, 3 of my already finished books, and plenty of other stuff.

"Here you go." My mom handed me my note and I ran to school.

**School**

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Haruno." The teacher said showing me to my seat. It was science and I was sitting with Sasuke.

"Where were you?" He murmured.

"Kidnapped by Ino." I whispered.

"What?" Sasuke coughed holding in a laugh. I pursed my lips.

"She kidnapped me so she could go to the prom with you." I said.

"Ah… Jealousy." He grinned. I punched him in the shoulder. The teacher walked by handing us a microscope and slides. I put it between us.

"Which slide should we start with?" I asked but Sasuke was looking out of the window and at the dark, ominous, clouds that were covering the sky.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? What?" Sasuke immediately shot his eyes toward me.

"You… Sort of spaced out… What's up?"

"N… Nothing… Really." My eyebrows went up but I worked on my paper. Everything happened the same as everyday… I would walk behind the school, kiss, and head on to class… Until the day before the prom…

"Sakura…" He whispered into my ear after he kissed me.

"Put the blindfolds in order… by date… Also… Meet me here tomorrow at 5:00 PM…" He kissed my forehead and was gone. I went home after school and did as he said. "I LOVE YOU" it said. I turned red and flopped onto my bed.

"He… Sasuke-kun… Really does…" I just lay down and stared at the blank, white, ceiling which matched my mind. I couldn't think… And I couldn't wait until tomorrow….

**Day of the prom**

"Sasuke-kun?" I walked around the school.

"Sakura… I'm leaving today. I just want you to know… I love you."

"But-But Sas-"

"Shh. Sakura. This last kiss… It means good bye." I felt his lips touch mine for the last time.

"Good bye." He whispered and disappeared. I stood there frozen. I felt like everything I had just disappeared. I couldn't move… And I didn't… With my eyes wide open, a tear slid down my cheek. My head was spinning and my whole body felt numb. I collapsed on the floor still in shock. _Why did he go? Why did he have to go??_ I heard voices… but none of them were his. The voice that I first fell in love with… My first love. Gone. _Why? Why me? Why did he have to go??_

**Later**

"Uhn…" I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed. _Could… Could it have just been a dream?_ I opened my drawer to find that the blindfolds were gone. _He… he left no trace…. Why Sasuke? WHY?_ I sat there crying. Tears streamed down my face. I felt this aching in my stomach as I collapsed once more. In my head, my mind kept replaying that night over and over. "Good bye." "Good bye." "Good bye." I felt like my throat had a brick inside. A huge big brick.

**Dreaming**

"Sasuke-kun?" I saw him turn his head but he kept walking.

"Good bye Sakura." He said.

"No!! Don't leave me!! Please!! SASUKE-KUNN!!"

"AAAARRRGGHH!!" I bolted up right screaming.

"Sakura!! Are you alright?" Mom was already at my bedside.

"Just a bad dream…." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well, I hope you're ready to start a new day!! You ready to go back to scho-"

"NO!!" I shouted. I actually nearly screamed.

"You've been out for a whole WEEK missy. So you better get your little butt to the bathroom." With that, she walked out. _No sympathy? Does she not even remember that I have… HAD a boyfriend and that he LEFT me??_ I thought. I flopped back onto the bed groaning. _WHAT am I going to DO?? I can't face Ino!! Especially not in this condition._ I rolled out of bed and practically dragged myself to the bathroom. _You're weak!! Why didn't you stop him??_ I thought. I felt the lump again in my throat. My eyes filled up with tears. I tried to blink them away before-

"Hey Sakura." _Not now…. Of all times…_ I turned around to see Ino sitting in the tree next to the window.


End file.
